Seven Dragon Sins
Seven Dragon Sins is the second part of the 25th episode of Blazing Dragons. It was preceded by The Golden Thimble of Theodora and followed by Quest to Success. Plot Flicker, Sir Burnevere, Sir Blaze, and Sir Loungelot travel to the island of Avalon to get some apples for Queen Griddle. They find a wishing well, and make wishes on it. Blaze wishes for a designer outfit, Burnevere wishes for a book of knowledge, and Loungelot wishes for a giant burger. Flicker, holding a coin in his hand, says his only wish is to become a knight and to go on a great quest. Loungelot, trying to pick up his burger, accidentally causes Flicker to drop his coin into the well, and his wish is granted, making him a knight and beginning their quest by causing them to fall into an underground cave. According to Burnevere's book of knowledge, if the dragons fail this quest they will spiral down a mysterious vortex of doom and despair for eternity. They arrive at a cave, with a red button at the side. Flicker stops Blaze from pushing the button, suspecting a trap. They enter the cave to find a spike pit (the Pit of Painful and Pointy Paraphernalia), and a gate blocking their exit. They use Blaze's cape as a rope to cross, afterward Blaze leans back and accidentally presses a red button, which causes a bridge to appear across the gap, meaning that if they had pressed the button from the start, Blaze wouldn't have had to give up his cape. Next they arrive at the Beastly Bog of Bugbites. There is a glass box that says to break it in the case of emergency. Flicker tells Loungelot not to break it, as there is no emergency. Mosquitoes suddenly attack them, so they are forced to feed Loungelot's giant burger to the mosquitoes to distract them. Then a bog beast appears, so Loungelot breaks the emergency class, only to find that what lies beyond it is mosquito repellant, intended for the mosquitoes (thus Loungelot's burger was also needlessly sacrificed). The dragons scare the bog beast away by singing a camp song. The dragons arrive at the Castle of Big Barbaric Booby Traps, and after dodging various death traps, fall into the Damp Dungeon of the Deadly Drip, which is the same cave their quest started in. The pipes on the ceiling burst, which floods the cave with water. Flicker uses his gold armor to fix the pipes (reading Burnevere's book in order to find out how), despite knowing that by doing so he is giving up his knighthood. After the pipes are fixed, Flicker accidentally knocks Burnevere's book of knowledge into the water, where it sinks. The dragons climb up the pipe out of the cave, and go back to the boat with apples. Trivia *The only characters to appear in this episode are Flicker, Loungelot, Burnevere, and Blaze *It is unknown why the dragons did not think of flying across the Pit of Painful and Pointy Paraphernalia. Though it is true that Blaze hates flying, he likely would have preferred it to giving up his cape. Although sometimes the dragons forget they can fly (as evidenced by Princess Flame﻿ in Tournament Day) Category:Episodes